High Fantasy
by Keppaku
Summary: UA. Pour l'anniversaire de la princesse Lucy, Fairy Tail, une troupe de théâtre, vient jouer à la cour. Mais cette dernière se trouve être un groupe de voleur venu enlever la princesse. Et si c'était elle qui demandait à se faire enlever ? Lucy x Natsu
1. Chapter 1 : Trois chemins pour un destin

N/A : Bonjour à tous ! Cette fanfic est une UA se basant sur l'histoire de Final Fantasy IX pour ceux qui connaissent (enfin juste sur certains points notamment le début). Mais la connaissance du jeu n'est pas du tout nécessaire. C'est ma première fic' sur Fairy tail (et ma première fic' tout court) donc soyez indulgent. Le couple qui sera mis en avant sera bien évidemment Lucy et Natsu mais j'insèrerai peut être d'autres couples par la suite. J'espère que vous apprécierez en tout cas ^^

* * *

><p>Au milieu de ce qui semblait une tempête, une barque fragile avançait avec peine sur l'eau agitée. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'ors, couverte seulement d'un petit châle sombre serrait fortement contre elle une petite fillette tout aussi mignonne que sa mère. Chacune des vagues qui parcourait la mer manquait de renverser le bateau de bois avec ses deux navigantes. Elles venaient toute deux de quitter un petit village maintenant envahi par les flammes dont on pouvait encore voir la fumée montait vers le ciel sombre malgré la distance. La petite fillette aux yeux ambrés regardait sa mère pleine d'interrogation et ne semblait comprendre que très peu la situation. Sa mère lui répondit d'un sourire bien qu'une larme coula sur sa joue et elle resserra un peu plus fort encore l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur la petite. Au dessus de la mère et son enfant, une forme floue se dessina dans le ciel. Un être aux ailes gigantesques... Poussant un cri faisant trembler même la terre...<p>

oOoOoOo

Au même moment où les cloches de la ville sonnèrent midi, Lucy Heartfilia, princesse du royaume se réveilla en sursaut par la faute de quelques mauvais rêves. Elle en avait encore la chair de poule et le souffle coupé, quelques sueurs froides glissant également sur sa peau blanche.

"Encore ce rêve..." murmura-t-elle pour elle-même à présent totalement consciente de son retour à la réalité.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de sortir de son lit, peut être de peur de se faire happer par un nouveau cauchemar. Soulevant délicatement les draps, elle se leva sans flemme et avec légèreté. Un frisson parcourut cependant son corps lorsqu'elle posa un de ses pieds nus sur le carrelage en damier frais. Les cloches continuaient de sonner avec mélodie quand elle atteignit enfin la fenêtre de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir lentement faisant fuir alors quelques colombes qui se reposaient sur le rebord. Au contact du vent frais sur sa peau, Lucy tressaillit mais un sourire vint rapidement illuminer son visage à la vue du ciel bleu qui s'étendait devant elle. Aujourd'hui, elle avait 17 ans et son père, pour la première fois, avait décidé d'organiser une fête en son honneur. Elle ne savait pas qui avait pu le convaincre de faire une telle chose mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle était bien reconnaissante de cette personne là. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour les raisons que l'on pourrait penser...

Une jeune femme aux courts cheveux roses, habillée d'une tenue de servante entra dans la pièce discrètement, se rapprochant de la princesse rêveuse.

"Hime. Je vois que vous êtes réveillée. Avez vous bien dormi ?"

La dite princesse sursauta à la soudaine apparition de sa domestique à ses côtés.

"V... Virgo ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver."

"Vais-je être punie ?" dit-elle sur un ton des plus inexpressifs.

"Bien sûr que non !"

Lucy ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit soupir devant la scène récurrente qui avait lieu entre ces deux. Virgo avait été sa domestique dès son plus jeune âge. Elle l'appréciait énormément mais elle semblait parfois avoir des comportements comme qui dirait... étranges. En effet, la jeune domestique pouvait disparaître des mois entiers avant de revenir au château sans que Lucy puisse savoir où elle était passée sans oublier ses tendances étranges à vouloir être punie... Mais après tout, la princesse ne pouvait pas se plaindre, Virgo s'occupait toujours d'elle quand elle était présente au château et les deux partageaient une relation qui tendait plus vers l'amitié même si la dévotion de Virgo envers sa maîtresse était sans égal.

"Aujourd'hui est le jour de votre anniversaire hime. J'espère que vous vous amuserez à la fête de ce soir."

Lucy acquiesça avec un sourire alors qu'elle regardait Virgo faire son lit. La princesse partit faire sa toilette et revint quelques minutes plus tard vers sa domestique pour que celle-ci l'habille. Elle resta silencieuse pendant tout le processus et semblait hésiter à prendre à la parole. Elle attendit que la servante en tenue de maid soit sur le point de partir avant de finir par se lancer.

"Virgo, est-ce que les dragons existent ?"

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'anges, honteuse de poser une telle question posait son regard sur le côté cherchant à faire croire qu'elle se fichait un peu de la réponse et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question aléatoire. Elle ne put voir alors le regard surpris qui s'afficha sur le visage de sa belle servante. Virgo ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais s'abstint à la dernière seconde avant de répondre sur une voix monotone et inexpressive à son habitude.

"Vous lisez beaucoup trop de contes, hime."

Lucy se sentait ridicule. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde que ce genre de créatures mythiques existaient réellement ? Ce monde était fait de magie certes mais de là à croire à l'existence des dragons. Virgo partit sans un mot de plus, laissant la princesse à sa perplexité. Le rêve qui venait la hanter chaque nuit semblait toujours plus réel. Les souvenirs qu'elle en avait étaient à la fois flous et précis si bien qu'elle était capable de le raconter dans les moindre détails sans pour autant en comprendre la signification. S'accoudant au bord de sa fenêtre, elle se disait qu'elle connaissait bien peu de choses de ce monde. La jeune princesse n'était jamais allée au delà de la frontière de son royaume. On surveillait le moindre de ses faits et gestes alors elle ne s'était jamais sentie vraiment libre dans l'enceinte de ce château. Depuis sa plus jeune enfance, elle avait rêvé de pouvoir parcourir le monde tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais.

On vint toquer à sa porte. Sans détourner le regard, elle demanda à la personne d'entrer. Une jeune femme en armure au regard sévère entra dans la chambre laissant derrière elle la porte entre-ouverte. Elle ramena une mèche de ses cheveux écarlates derrière son oreille, adressant à la princesse un sourire sincère. Lucy quitta sa progressive morosité et se leva en hâte de la chaise sur laquelle elle reposait, un mélange de surprise et d'excitation sur le visage.

"Erza !"

xXxXxXx

"Carla, tu es bien sûre que c'est ici n'est-ce pas... ?"

"Oui, sans aucun doute."

Une petite fille accompagnée d'une petite chatte blanche déambulaient dans les rues de la ville. Ne connaissant pas le royaume, la petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus nuit suivait de près son amie à travers la foule. Les deux s'étaient déplacées tout spécialement après qu'un marchand douteux leur ait proposé de lui acheter deux bons pour la grande représentation qui aurait lieu dans la soirée. On racontait que cette représentation avait été organisée pour l'anniversaire de la princesse Lucy. Tellement de rumeurs couraient sur elle ! On disait qu'elle était très belle et d'une gentillesse sans égale. Délicate, gracieuse, calme en toute situation, tous les gens du royaume et même au delà la voyait déjà comme une future très bonne reine. La petite étrangère sortit de sa rêverie par la faute d'une quelconque personne qui venait de la bousculer. Elle avait vraiment hâte d'être ce soir. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait déjà donner ces deux bons à l'office s'occupant des spectacles pour pouvoir acquérir alors les billets officiels. Du moins, c'est ce que leur avait dit ce marchand...

"Wendy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à rêvasser ? Dépêche toi ou tu vas finir par te perdre dans la foule... !"

"Désolée Carla." répondit la petite fille avant de rejoindre sa camarade avec un sourire.

Les deux arrivaient à présent sur la place du marché où la foule était encore plus importante. Wendy prit le temps de s'arrêter montrant à Carla l'édifice du château qu'on pouvait apercevoir au loin. Les deux l'observèrent quelques instants avec admiration. Elles continuèrent alors leur route et rejoignirent le centre de la place sur lequel se trouvait l'office qu'elles recherchaient. Wendy plongea rapidement la main dans la poche de sa veste rouge pour en ressortir les deux bons qu'elle avait chèrement payé avant de les poser sur le comptoir.

"Deux billets pour 'Je veux être ton oisillon' s'il vous plaît." demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Le responsable jeta immédiatement un regard douteux sur la chose posée sur le comptoir. Il le prit avec perplexité et le reposa quelques secondes plus tard faisant un non de la tête.

"Ce sont des faux." dit-il sur un ton neutre.

Les deux clientes s'exclamèrent d'un "Quoi ?" respectif.

"Mais... Mais un marchand nous l'a vendu récemment et..." tenta timidement l'humaine.

"Un marchand plutôt louche avec une tête de rat et un gros sac orange dans le dos ?" supposa le responsable.

Wendy fut surprise devant la description exacte du jeune homme. Dire qu'il avait une tête de rat n'était peut être pas très gentil mais Carla avait eu la même réflexion quand elles l'avaient croisé. La chatte blanche sauta sur le comptoir afin de pouvoir mieux enquêter sur la question. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit avant que le responsable s'explique de lui-même.

"Il a fait le coup à plusieurs personnes déjà. Vous êtes loin d'être les premières a vous être fait avoir."

"Vraiment... ?" fit Wendy avec une mine triste.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous."

Carla parut réfléchir un instant, ravalant sa colère, avant de prendre la parole.

"Alors peut-on au moins racheter deux billets sur place ?"

"Plus en stock." répondit le responsable avec ennui, ne se préoccupant plus déjà du sort des deux fillettes.

Les deux clientes s'écartèrent alors pour laisser la place à d'autres. Carla qui s'était abstenue de tout commentaire ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre.

"Je t'avais bien dit que je trouvais ce marchand louche ! Comment a-t-il pu nous berner ainsi ?"

"C'est de ma faute Carla. J'aurai du faire confiance à ton intuition." soupira celle qui l'accompagnait.

Le visage de la petite chatte s'adoucit et devint plus triste en voyant la déception de sa maîtresse. Wendy attendait de voir ce spectacle avec impatience et elles avaient fait un si long chemin pour venir jusqu'ici. Qu'allaient-elles faire maintenant ? Les deux amies continuèrent leur ballade dans la ville avec une petite mine, toujours à la recherche d'une solution. Si au moins, elles avaient pu acheter les billets sur place. Bien qu'elles étaient un peu à sec à cause du trajet pour venir jusqu'ici, ni Wendy ni Carla n'aurait hésité à payer à nouveau pour voir la pièce. La première parce qu'elle souhaitait voir cette pièce si célèbre plus que tout (bien qu'une grande partie de sa motivation était aussi l'espoir de rencontrer la princesse) et la deuxième parce qu'elle souhaitait simplement le bonheur de sa maîtresse.

"Ce n'est pas si grave. On pourra toujours voir cette pièce une autre fois. La troupe qui va jouer ce soir vient de Magnolia. Si on est de passage là-bas, je suis sûre qu'il y aura d'autres représentations !" dit la petite fille aux cheveux bleus, un sourire sur le visage.

"Wendy..."

Carla savait très bien qu'au fond son amie restait déçue. Mais Wendy ne voulait pas qu'une d'elles se sente coupable. Mieux valait passer à autre chose et ne pas se morfondre sur leurs malheurs. Les deux filles n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leur marche qu'un chat bleu tomba soudainement du ciel avant de s'écraser lamentablement aux pieds de l'humaine qui émit un petit "kyaa" mignon.

"Gildarts est cruel..." murmura le nouvel arrivant entre deux sanglots.

Remise de la surprise, Wendy s'accroupit devant le petit chaton demandant s'il était blessé. Carla la rejoint rapidement avant de percer de son regard froid le drôle inconnu. Le petit chaton bleu se releva caressant sa tête qui lui faisait encore mal. En voyant sa congénère aux côtés de la petite fille, d'étranges coeurs apparurent dans ses yeux ronds.

"Qui es-tu ?" interrogea sèchement l'objet de ses désirs.

"Je suis Happy !" dit-il avec entrain.

"Happy... ?" questionna Wendy.

"Aye Sir ! Je suis la mascotte de Fairy Tail !"

À ces mots, les deux filles ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ce Happy était la mascotte de Fairy Tail ? Wendy ressortit les faux bons qu'elle avait ramassée sur le comptoir avant de partir, relisant le peu de texte qui se trouvait dessus.

"Fairy Tail ? J'en étais sûre ! C'est bien le nom de la troupe de théâtre qui vient jouer ce soir !" s'écria-t-elle après quelques regards alternatifs entre le chat bleu et les bons qu'elle avait en main.

Carla fut tout aussi surprise par la nouvelle tandis que le chat bleu souriait avec fierté. Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de Happy dans le but de conquérir le coeur de la jolie chatte blanche.

"Vous voulez aller voir la représentation ?"

"Eh bien... oui..." répondit Carla hésitante.

"Mais malheureusement, tous les billets ont été vendus..." continua Wendy avec un soupir.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Happy ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus devant l'idée de son plan de génie. La troupe en aurait peut être après lui mais c'était pour le bien de ces deux pauvres jeunes filles, il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir !

"Je pourrais vous emmener avec moi ! Je suis sûr que je pourrais vous trouver une place ! Et en première ligne en plus !" dit-il avec excitation.

Les deux amies regardèrent le chat d'un air abasourdi, étonnées par sa proposition généreuse. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Wendy qui se tourna vers sa camarade.

"Ce serait super, n'est-ce pas Carla ?"

"Mouais..." répondit-elle avec une mine renfrognée, tentant de masquer sa joie alors qu'elle regardait Happy comme s'il s'agissait d'un personnage douteux. "Tu peux nous conduire jusqu'au palais, chat mâle ?"

"Aye Sir !"

xXxXxXx

Dans la pièce sombre éclairée d'une seule petite bougie, un groupe de personnes se tenait autour d'une petite table en bois. L'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était plutôt restreint et fait entièrement de bois. Malgré le silence des personnes à l'intérieur, il régnait dans la pièce un bruit constant semblable au vrombissement d'un moteur. Sur la petite table se trouvait une maquette du château que tous semblaient fixer. Entre 5 et 10 personnes s'agglutinaient autour de cette dernière chacun ayant stoppé il y a peu leur activité respective pour ce qui semblait être une réunion. Un grand homme vint ouvrir brusquement la porte à l'arrière de la salle, descendant deux ou trois marches pour rejoindre le groupe dont chaque individu s'était retourné vers lui. Il s'avança un peu plus laissant apparaître une touffe rose qu'il traînait avec lui jusqu'aux autres. Cette touffe rose appartenait à un jeune adolescent dont le visage était livide à tel point qu'il était difficile de savoir s'il était encore conscient ou non.

"Encore ce problème de mal des transports..." se moqua une jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

"On ne le changera pas après tout." répondit avec un sourire un homme plus âgé à la barbichette courte.

Le groupe silencieux jusque là commençait déjà à s'agiter à l'arrivée des deux hommes dans la pièce. Le grand homme roux qui agrippait toujours l'écharpe blanche de l'adolescent malade ramena le calme avant de prendre la parole.

"Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Nous avons une mission de la plus haute importance à remplir. Et pour avoir toutes les chances de notre côté, j'ai envoyé Happy partir en reconnaissance avant que Natsu ne se propose de partir avec lui."

Le petit comité maintenant silencieux acquiesça, tous ne voulant même pas penser aux catastrophes qu'il aurait pu se produire si Natsu était parti en "reconnaissance". Le chef de la petite troupe ramena l'adolescent livide devant lui avant de reprendre la parole.

"Natsu je sais que tu es malade dans les moyens de transport mais fais un effort et écoute. La réussite de cette mission repose en partie sur toi."

Le dit Natsu tenta de reprendre ses esprits et entreprit de se relever. Un petit tremblement sur l'appareil le fit s'écrouler immédiatement, se contentant alors d'acquiescer faiblement en signe de sa présence. Les gens autour de lui le regardaient avec pitié de même que l'homme qui l'avait transporté jusqu'ici avant de reprendre normalement la discussion.

"Bien. Revoyons alors notre plan." commença le roux.

"C'est simple. Nous allons nous séparer en trois groupes..." continua la brunette aux cheveux ondulés. "Le premier groupe sera composé d'Alzack, Bisca, Max, Gildarts et moi-même. Nous nous chargerons de jouer 'Je veux être ton oisillon' à la cour. Pendant ce temps, Natsu se faufilera dans le château pour chercher avec Happy, déjà parti en reconnaissance, la princesse."

Tout en parlant, la brunette utilisait différentes cartes qu'elle bougeait sur la maquette pour illustrer ses dires et ainsi mettre en évidence les positions de chacun.

"C'est là que ça va devenir sérieux." continua-t-elle. "Lorsqu'ils l'auront trouvée, Natsu et Happy enlèveront la princesse pour la ramener discrètement jusqu'en coulisses. Le spectacle prendra fin normalement et nous pourrons ainsi partir ni vu ni connu."

"Hé Cana, que font ceux qui ne jouent pas ?" demanda un vieil homme fumant une pipe.

"Vous restez ici si jamais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Cela nous permettra de pouvoir faire un repli rapide." répondit Gildarts.

Devant la réponse de leur chef, personne ne trouva rien à redire. Pas tant parce qu'il s'agissait de l'autorité incontestable du chef mais plutôt parce qu'ils savaient tous que les choses ne se passaient jamais comme prévu. Et ce plus particulièrement lorsque tout reposait sur un certain jeune homme... à cet instant, un petit garçon âgé de moins de dix ans arriva en trombe dans la salle de réunion.

"Nous arrivons au château ! On va pas tarder à atterrir !"

L'excitation commençait à animer la pièce. Il était bientôt temps de passer à l'action ! Quant à un certain adolescent aux cheveux roses, le supplice du voyage était bientôt terminé, il serait enfin sur la terre ferme. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour y penser.

Au château, on commençait déjà à sortir pour observer ce grand bateau volant atterrir lentement dans la cour... Cette soirée ne serait assurément pas comme les autres...


	2. Chapter 2 : 'Je veux être ton oisillon'

**A/N : Ciaossu ! ^o^ Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plu ! Vos reviews font vraiment plaisir =3 Voici donc le second chapitre de High Fantasy. J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^ Personnellement, je suis plutôt déçue de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas réussi à bien rendre ce que j'avais en tête... Mais bon, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! w**

**Gzou Supreme : Concernant le rêve de Lucy, il fait référence au rêve de Grenat. C'est la première séquence de FFIX, très courte, où l'on voit Grenat et sa mère sur une barque secouée par les vagues. Concernant Bahamut, je ne l'ai pas associé à Igneel. J'y avais vaguement pensé au début mais ce serait pas terrible de voir Igneel comme une invocation donc j'ai mis de côté l'idée ^^ Pour le personnage de Steiner, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver, de même que le rôle de Pile et Face ! Mais bon... Je crois avoir trouvé une bonne idée sur qui mettre dans le rôle de ces personnages... x)**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture (en espérant que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe dans ce chapitre xD)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Mashima ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 : 'Je veux être ton oisillon'<em>

Une nuit sans nuage surplombait le royaume. La ville toute entière était éclairée de grands lampions mais une lumière plus intense encore émanait du château. Le vaisseau magique qui abritait la troupe de théâtre s'était posé dans la cour quelques minutes plus tôt et les spectateurs commençaient déjà à affluer pour prendre place. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus séparés en deux couettes hautes se tenait debout en première ligne juste devant la corde la séparant de la scène installée dans la cour qui abritait l'orchestre. Elle était accompagnée de deux petits chats : une chatte blanche, Carla, une amie de longue date avec qui elle était venue jusqu'en ville et un chat bleu nommé Happy qu'elle avait rencontré il y a quelques heures. Happy faisait parti de la troupe qui allait jouer ce soir là, la troupe Fairy Tail de Magnolia, un royaume secondaire du continent. Il s'était gentiment proposé d'emmener Wendy et Carla voir la pièce après avoir apprit qu'elles étaient arrivées trop tard pour acheter leurs billets. Mais tout en ayant dit cela, il avait fait rentrer les filles par effraction, se faufilant derrière les gardes du palais.

"Chat mâle, tu es sûr que nous pouvons rentrer comme ça sans payer... ?" demanda froidement la chatte blanche.

"Aye ! Il n'y a aucun problème, ne t'inquiète pas !" répondit joyeusement le chat bleu.

Wendy sourit en pensant à la chance qu'elles avaient eu de tomber sur Happy. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, ouvrant de grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit le très grand nombre de spectateurs. Même si elle et Carla avaient acheté leurs billets, elles n'auraient en aucun cas eu une aussi bonne place que celle qu'elles avaient à présent. La foule commença à s'agiter sans que les trois enfants ne comprennent pourquoi. Wendy réussit cependant à percevoir une conversation venant de deux femmes qui murmuraient derrière leurs éventails :

"Regardez au balcon très chère, le roi Heartfilia prend place."

"Oui, je crois avoir aperçu la princesse également."

"C'est la princesse !" s'écria Happy en pointant du doigt le balcon situé derrière le banc des spectateurs.

Wendy s'empressa de se retourner pour observer la famille royale. En contre bas par rapport au balcon, elle ne pouvait voir que partiellement le roi et sa fille debout devant la balustrade, saluant la foule. La princesse Lucy était aussi belle que ce que disaient les rumeurs. Peut être même un peu plus... Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un grand chignon par un ruban rouge, deux mèches éparses de chaque côté de son visage et un serre tête en perles nacrées venait encore décorer ses cheveux d'or. Les épaules nues, elle était habillée d'une élégante robe rouge affinée par de la dentelle rose. La princesse ne portait aucun bijou, aucune broutille et avait apparemment préféré décorer son cou d'un ruban dentelé accordé à sa robe qu'un gros rubis ou autre pierre précieuse en guise de pendentif. Wendy ne put empêcher un regard admiratif d'apparaître sur son visage s'accompagnant bientôt d'un grand sourire.

"Carla tu as vu ? C'est la célèbre princesse Lucy !" dit-elle avec entrain sans détacher son regard du balcon.

La chatte blanche ne répondit pas, continuant d'observer la famille royale à la balustrade. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle ressentait comme un sorte de malaise. Une impression comme quoi il ne tarderait pas à se passer quelque chose. Carla avait déjà ressenti cette sensation en arrivant en ville et voilà maintenant qu'elle refaisait surface. Son regard se tourna vers sa maîtresse qui continuait à regarder, admirative, les dirigeants du royaume. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle protègerait Wendy. Elle ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal...

"Quelque chose ne va pas Carla ?" demanda Happy qui avait remarqué le regard grave sur le visage de la jolie chatte.

"Rien d'important..." dit-elle en tournant en la tête dans une direction opposée à celle du chat bleu.

Elle ne put empêcher cependant d'émettre un petit soupir discret. Vivement la fin de ce fichu spectacle, qu'elles rentrent rapidement toutes les deux dans leur contrée. Au moins, elle était sûre que Wendy serait en sécurité là-bas.

Après avoir longuement salué la foule, le roi prit la parole pour remercier la troupe et les spectateurs de leurs présences et annonça ainsi le début de la soirée avant de s'assoir sur son trône de pierre. Sa fille fit de même et vint s'asseoir sur un second trône situé sur la gauche et plus petit que celui de son père. Deux gardes se postaient d'une part et d'autre de la grande porte vitrée qui ralliait l'intérieur du château au balcon tandis que d'autres se tenaient près du trône de sa majesté. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges se distinguait des autres, plus imposante. Sûrement était-elle celle dont tout le monde parlait : Erza Scarlet, le chef de la garde royale, une femme redoutable et redoutée. Avec cette femme à ses côtés, le roi pouvait être sûr de la sécurité de sa fille et de ses biens. Le général Scarlet n'avait été encore jamais battue par quiconque et il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle ne le soit jamais. Contrairement au trône du roi gardé par plusieurs gardes, seule une jeune servante aux cheveux roses se tenait aux côtés de la princesse. Bien qu'elle semblait chétive, son regard inexpressif donnait l'étrange impression qu'elle sauterait sur la moindre personne tentant de faire quoi que ce soit à la jeune fille.

De nouvelles lumières se rajoutèrent au grand nombre de guirlandes scintillantes déjà présentes dans la cour avant que la petite scène sur laquelle se trouvait les musiciens se soulève laissant place à la véritable scène. Lors du processus, on fit patienter la foule avec plusieurs feux d'artifices illuminant plus encore la cour. L'orchestre commença à jouer une joyeuse fanfare entraînant les cris de joie des gens présents.

"C'est magnifique !" s'écria Wendy, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les feux d'artifices colorés se reflétaient dans ses yeux sombres. Carla également restait quelque peu bouche bée, peu habitué au grandiose de ce genre de spectacle. Ce qui valu à Happy un petit sourire fier quand il vit que sa troupe avait réussi à impressionner la jolie chatte. La scène maintenant complètement découverte était décorée de manière sobre mais suffisante pour paraître attrayante. Les projecteurs vinrent se recentrer au milieu de la scène pour éclairer un grand homme roux portant la couronne. Après avoir salué l'ensemble des spectateurs par une courbette, il se releva pour faire face à la foule.

"Mesdames... Messieurs... Princesse... et vous votre Altesse..." commença-t-il en pointant son bras d'abord vers la foule puis vers le balcon saluant chacun d'eux une nouvelle fois, un sourire aimable sur le visage. "Je vous remercie de votre présence. La pièce que vous allez voir ce soir est la très célèbre pièce écrite par Lord Spear 'Je veux être ton oisillon'. La princesse Bisca est sur le point d'être séparée de son amant Alzack. Alors qu'elle avait fuguée pour pouvoir continuer sa vie avec son bien aimée, elle est arrêtée par les gardes et ramenée devant son père."

Le roux s'arrêta un instant. Le bruit de fond constant jusqu'à présent s'était tut, tous écoutant l'homme imposant d'une oreille attentive. Le sourire béat de Wendy avait disparu lui aussi pour un air sérieux, déjà préoccupée par les malheurs de la princesse Bisca.

"Notre pièce commence quand Alzack décide de venir au château en finir avec le roi Lear pour vivre heureux avec sa chère Bisca. Et à présent... Noble assistance, je vous demande d'applaudir"

À ces mots, tous applaudirent tandis que le présentateur tirait sa révérence. Les rideaux se fermèrent quelques instants avant de se ré ouvrir laissant apparaître le dit Alzack en face du dit roi Lear se trouvant être le présentateur d'il y a quelques minutes, accompagné d'un garde ou plutôt d'une garde aux cheveux ondulés.

"Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Je dois aider mon ami Alzack... !" une voix se fit entendre derrière le décor.

Un jeune adolescent apparut alors sur scène l'épée à la main, rejoignant son frère d'arme. C'était un homme plutôt mince aux cheveux blonds et à la coupe au bol coupée plus courte qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Max ! Je ne peux te mêler à ça !" s'écria l'amant aux cheveux bruns.

"Jamais je ne te laisserai te battre seul ! Ils sont deux, c'est totalement loyal de me battre à tes côtés, Alzack !" répondit-il furieusement tandis qu'il regardait avec haine le roi Lear.

Le roi sourit à ces paroles tout en s'avançant vers le duo de héros suivi de son garde.

"Je ne vous laisserai jamais ma Bisca ! J'en finirai avec vous ici même cher Alzack... !" annonça-t-il tout en pointant son épée vers son ennemi, annonçant le début d'un combat imminent.

La foule retenait son souffle. Allaient-ils vraiment se battre sur cette petite scène ? Comme on l'espérait, Alzack engagea le combat, sortant un pistolet pour tirer sur le roi. Action qui dérouta quelque peu la cour : après tout qu'est-ce que faisait une arme à feu dans une pièce médiéval ? Mais personne n'eut le temps de contester.

"Gun Magic Tornado Shot" s'écria-t-il tout en tirant deux coups de feu consécutifs en direction du roi Lear.

Wendy sursauta, surprise par le bruit des coups de feu. Alors qu'elle était en train de se demander pourquoi ceux ci n'avaient aucun effet sur le roi, deux tornades apparurent se dirigeant à toute vitesse sur l'ennemi. Allait-il réussir à battre le roi ainsi ? Mais elle avait beau regarder le roi, il n'avait pas l'air effrayé pour un sous. Les tornades se rencontrèrent pour n'en former qu'une seule. Mais cela ne le fit même pas trembler et il n'attendit pas un instant de plus avant de la trancher de son épée. Même le roi Heartfilia, qui observait la scène du balcon, regardait la scène avec curiosité. Devant l'exploit, la foule toute entière applaudit.

"Alzack ! Laisse moi m'occuper de lui !" dit le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait tout en le devançant. "Tenez vous prêt !"

À ces mots, du sable se matérialisa à ses côtés tandis qu'un sourire déterminé s'afficha sur son visage. La cour ne put retenir un "Oh !" de surprise. Wendy n'aurait jamais pu deviner que la troupe Fairy Tail était composé de magiciens. Carla également restait surprise devant la magie de sable utilisée par l'acteur.

"Ce ne sont pas des illusions n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle, sans quitter les yeux de la scène, au chat bleu qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

"Aye. Fairy Tail est une troupe de mages. Nous sommes les plus grands mages de Magnolia. Enfin non... Nous sommes les plus grand mage du Continent !" dit-il tout en regardant le combat se déroulant sous ses yeux, un sourire sur le visage.

"Oh. Un mage de sable c'est ça... ?" commença la brunette tout en se rapprochant de son roi. "Laissez moi faire roi Lear."

Le sourire confiant de la jeune fille convainc le roux de lui laisser place. Il se plaça alors plus en retrait lui murmurant un "Je compte sur toi" pouvant être entendue par les spectateurs.

"Tu fuis déjà misérable roi ? Sand Wave !"

Une vague de sable se dirigea à grande vitesse sur le duo antagoniste. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible, s'effondrant lamentablement au sol après avoir été rendu compact par de l'eau sortant du sol. On chercha d'où pouvait provenir l'eau un instant avant de pouvoir voir le garde tenir une carte.

"Inoriko no funsui _(trad : La fontaine des prières)_" invoqua-t-elle avec une voix douce, un sourire maléfique sur le visage. "Tes attaques de sables sont inutiles contre moi."

Max grogna en vue de sa magie inefficace contre la jeune garde. Son compagnon vint mettre sa main sur son épaule pour calmer sa colère avant de lui murmurer quelques mots. L'orchestre s'arrêta de jouer et la lumière des projecteurs se recentra sur les deux héros laissant comprendre aux spectateurs que ce qu'ils allaient entendre ne serait pas entendu des ennemis.

"Ils vont sûrement trouver un plan d'attaque !" encouragea Wendy complètement dans l'histoire de la pièce.

"Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix Max..." commença le cowboy avec un air peiné.

"Vous allez vraiment utiliser ça... ?" demanda Max horrifié.

"J... Je ferais tout pour retrouver ma Bisca bien aimée... !"

Les yeux rivés vers le plafond séparant la scène du chapiteau abritant l'orchestre, il avait quelque peu bafouillé sur la fin de sa phrase, les joues rougissantes. Mais aucun spectateur hormis Carla ne put y prêter grandement d'attention, trop prit dans l'enchevêtrement des évènements. La scène fut éclairée de nouveau toute entière et les musiciens reprirent la musique sonnant quelques notes inquiétantes.

"C'est la fin misérables ! Je vais débarrasser ma fille de la vermine." reprit le roux maintenant sûr de sa victoire.

"C'est ce que nous allons voir !"

L'amant avait retrouvé confiance en lui, en son arme ultime. L'attente était insupportable pour Wendy et les autres spectateurs. Comment donc allait-il reprendre sa chère Bisca ?

"Je t'appelle dragon du feu ! Viens jusqu'à moi et prête moi ta force !"

Un flash de lumière éblouit la cour. Quand leurs yeux agressés purent enfin voir ce qu'il se passait sur scène, ils furent tous quelque peu secoués par ce qui venait d'apparaître au centre. Quelqu'un se cachait sous un déguisement de dragon peu réussi et crachait des flammes en direction du roi Lear et de son garde. Les deux antagonistes étaient paralysaient par la peur du monstre de feu qui n'eut qu'à faire un tour sur lui-même pour les abattre d'un violent coup de queue. Wendy et Carla restaient quelque peu décontenancées, se tournant vers Happy pour demander des explications.

"Chat mâle, vous vous éloignez un peu de la pièce originale non... ?" questionna la chatte blanche avec dédain.

"Et puis... Que fait un dragon dans le camp des héros... ? N'est-ce pas sensé être le contraire ?" renchérit la petite fille avec innocence.

"Ah vraiment ?" répondit Happy, un air choqué sur le visage.

_"Il ne connaît vraiment pas les bases d'une pièce épique ou il le fait exprès ?" _ne put s'empêcher de se demander Carla, désespérée par le comportement du chat bleu.

Les trois compères n'avaient pas manqué grand chose de la pièce. Le roi Lear et son garde était maintenant à terre, battus par le dragon debout devant eux et les deux héros avaient un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage. Les deux ennemis se relevèrent cependant, se dirigeant tous les deux vers les escaliers posté à la droite de la scène pour monter sur un faux étage.

"Tu m'as peut être eu cette fois-ci... Mais jamais... Jamais tu n'auras Bisca !" cria le roi avant de s'enfuir à l'arrière de la scène.

L'amant aux longs cheveux bruns voulu poursuivre son ennemi mais se fit rapidement arrêté sur le pas des escaliers par le dragon de feu.

"Pourquoi faire ça ?" s'écria Max, un peu plus en retrait, avec étonnement vers le dragon.

"Laisse moi passer ! Je dois aller chercher Bisca !" continua l'amoureux avec sévérité.

Alzack tenta de passer alors en force mais le dragon le renvoya d'un coup de queue sur la scène avant qu'une voix masculine ne se fasse entendre sous le déguisement d'écailles rouges.

"Human Form !"

"Human Form ?" répéta la petite fille aux cheveux bleus nuit parmi la foule.

Carla qui comprenait bien que quelque chose d'autre de stupide allait se passer sur scène se tint la tête en émanant un soupir d'exaspération. Le dragon suite à son 'incantation', retira alors sa combinaison d'écailles pour laisser apparaître un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

"Tu ne peux pas aller chercher la princesse..."

La majorité de la foule crut s'étouffer. Depuis quand un dragon pouvait-il parler et se transformer en humain ? Et pourquoi se retournait-il soudainement contre celui qui l'a invoqué. Le geste qui suivit de la part du faux dragon finit de les achever. Pourquoi sortait-il une épée pour se battre alors qu'il était capable de cracher des flammes il y a quelques instants ? Malgré les spectateurs qui commençaient à s'agiter, la pièce continua.

"Bisca est une princesse ! Et une princesse doit veiller sur son royaume ! Sérieusement, pourquoi elle se marierait avec toi ? Il est évident qu'il faut qu'elle se marie avec un prince, idiot ! Tu n'as jamais lu de conte de fée ?" s'empressa le dragon colérique avant de toussoter comme si l'acteur avait oublié qu'il jouait un rôle. "Enfin... J'ai pris cette apparence pour te le faire comprendre. Bien que dans cette forme je sois incapable d'utiliser ma magie de feu. Mais c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Je ne veux blesser aucun de vous deux..."

La foule ayant eu l'explication à la plupart de ses questions s'était tut de nouveau, émue par l'amitié entre ce dragon et les deux héros. Qu'allait faire l'amant de la princesse à présent ? Allait-il risquer de se battre contre son ami le dragon ?

"Tu ne veux pas nous blesser mais tu ne nous laissera pas passer n'est-ce pas... ?" questionna Max d'un regard sombre.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur saumon acquiesça seulement d'un signe de la tête. Max s'approcha de lui, déterminé laissant en arrière le héros indécis. Toujours silencieux, il tendit sa main vers la ceinture de son ami sur laquelle l'épée était rangée dans son fourreau. Alzack hésita un instant, avant de remettre l'épée à sa ceinture à son camarade.

"Je serai ton homme. Alzack est la seule personne faite pour Bisca. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre sur sa route, même pas toi !" s'écria Max en pointant l'épée qu'il venait d'acquérir sur le dragon.

"Je suis gonflé à bloc !" lui répondit la salamandre avec un sourire alors qu'il s'avançait devant la scène, à seulement quelques centimètres de la première ligne de spectateurs.

S'enchaîna alors un féroce combat à coups d'épée (on avait supposé que les deux n'utilisaient pas leur magie respective car aucun d'eux ne souhaitait blessé grièvement l'autre). Les offensives de l'un, les pirouettes de l'autre, et les épées s'entrechoquant offraient à la cour un spectacle éblouissant. La belle chorégraphie était visiblement apprécié de tous, chacun criant des "oh !" pour exprimer successivement surprise, peur et admiration.

"Ce combat ne finira donc jamais !" commença le jeune homme à la coupe au bol, le visage dégoulinant de sueur après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné.

"Que dirais-tu de finir ça une autre fois ?" continua le dragon, essoufflé.

"Avec joie !" finit son compagnon d'armes tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tout deux vers la droite de la scène, sans doute en direction des coulisses.

Les deux sorties, les spectateurs applaudirent de toute leur force, certains même sifflaient pour féliciter les deux combattants. Alzack était pendant ce temps parti retrouvé le roi Lear, laissant la scène vide. L'orchestre entama une fanfare, les musiciens étant aussi excités que l'était la foule.

"C'était incroyable n'est-ce pas Carla ?" dit Wendy avec entrain, tout aussi excitée que le reste de la cour.

À cause du bruit constant, son amie ne put cependant pas l'entendre, occupée à chercher quelque chose... ou quelqu'un...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" questionna Wendy tout en se rapprochant de sa partenaire.

"Rien d'important... Je me demandais juste où était parti ce chat mâle..." répondit-elle tout jetant un regard circulaire sur la foule.

"C'est vrai... Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne le vois pas moi non plus." fit la petite fille imitant son amie. "Je me demande où il est passé..."

Les cris retentirent de plus belle dans la cour avant qu'elle ne se tut complètement.

"Ah le spectacle recommence... !"

xXxXxXx

Dans sa chambre éclairée d'une grande lumière, Lucy Heartfilia se tenait devant sa coiffeuse, en train d'être coiffée par un grand homme aux lunettes de soleil et à la chemise rayée bleue. La princesse avait troqué sa belle robe qui reposait maintenant sur son lit par un ensemble plus simple. Elle était à présent habillée d'un haut sans manche blanc et bleu et d'une jupe courte plissée sur laquelle était accrochée une ceinture sombre au bout duquel pendait un fouet noir. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, son coiffeur rajustant une dernière fois la mèche de ses cheveux retenus sur le côté par un ruban bleu.

"Vous êtes sûre de vous -ebi ?" demanda l'étrange coiffeur.

"Oui... J'ai pris ma décision..." répondit-elle, un regard impassible se reflétant dans le miroir.

"Si Erza-san l'apprend..."

"Elle ne le saura pas... !" coupa Lucy sans lui laisser le temps de finir.

"Avez vous tenu vos précepteurs au courant -ebi ?" se risqua-t-il une nouvelle fois.

"Non... Je n'ai rien dit ni à Crux, ni à Horlogium..." répondit-elle d'un air las.

Alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question, la belle princesse l'arrêta.

"Je n'ai prévenu personne... Donc pas besoin de passer en revue tous les gens de mon entourage. Je n'ai pas parlé de cela à Aquarius ou à Taurus, pas plus qu'à Lyra ou à Virgo."

Les noms qu'elle avait énoncé appartenaient à ses différents précepteurs, conseillers mais aussi à ses amis qui avaient pris soin d'elle depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Lucy savait pertinemment qu'en faisant ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire ce soir là, elle ne les reverrait sans doute plus jamais. Mais la jeune fille avait déjà longuement réfléchi sur le sujet et avait pris sa décision.

"Je suis donc le seul au courant... -ebi" souffla le coiffeur peiné par la nouvelle.

"Oui..." murmura-t-elle. "Je t'en prie, ne dis rien à personne. Je dois réussir." lui dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise, se tournant vers lui avec un regard déterminé.

Son regard semblait traverser même la glace des verres sombres des lunettes que portaient le coiffeur, l'obligeant à se soumettre à la volonté de sa princesse. Il s'agenouilla alors en signe de révérence.

"Vous avez ma parole... -ebi"

La jeune princesse sourit alors à ses mots qui réchauffaient son coeur. Elle le savait déjà mais il ne le faisait que le prouver encore une fois : elle pourrait toujours avoir une entière confiance en ses amis du palais. Elle parlait bien évidemment de ses vrais amis, et non pas ses nobles qui tentaient de lui faire la cour.

"Merci..." Elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter avec un petit rire : "Et je t'ai dit d'arrêter de mettre -ebi à la fin de tes phrases... ! Pas étonnant qu'on te trouve bizarre après !"

"Je vais essayer -ebi."

Il avait encore des efforts à faire pour y parvenir, pensa-t-elle d'humeur taquine. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux rires... Il était tant qu'elle fasse ses adieux. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la grande commode placée au coin de sa chambre pour en ressortir un manteau blanc. Le coiffeur aux lunettes de soleil prit le relais et lui prit des mains la veste légère pour la mettre délicatement sur les épaules de la princesse. Lucy ferma le long manteau, plaça la capuche sur sa tête et se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami.

"Merci..." se contenta-t-elle de dire, un soupçon de tristesse se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

La princesse rajusta une dernière fois la capuche couvrant la moitié de son visage et sortit de la pièce. Le coiffeur, à présent seul dans la salle, regardait la porte qu'elle venait de refermer derrière elle avec un sourire doux.

"Nous nous reverrons bientôt... -ebi"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Concernant la régularité de sortie des chapitres, je ne peux que vous dire que j'en posterai au minimum un par mois puisque ça dépend pas mal de ma disponibilité et de mon inspiration ^^**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, bye be ! ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Course poursuite au château

**A/N : Non je ne suis pas morte ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui attendaient le chapitre 3 avec impatience mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces temps-ci. Pour tout vous dire, le chapitre est terminé, écrit depuis bien un voire deux mois sur papier. Mais le manque de temps et un peu de flemme (je l'avoue) pour tout recopier sur ordinateur ont fait que je ne le poste que maintenant. I'm so sorry !**

**J'espère tout du moins que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir ! On y retrouve en plus des personnages précédents, Erza et d'autres... hmm... surprises ? Bref, j'espère que vous prendrait du plaisir à le lire même si je m'attends déjà à quelques critiques (comme d'habitude je ne suis pas très fière de ce que j'écris ^^') ou du moins plus que le précédent. Et laissez moi dire que ceux qui connaissent le jeu Final Fantasy IX risquent d'être surpris !**

**Resha Tsubaki :** Oui, j'écrivais déjà avant notamment dans des forum-RPG comme tu le dis mais j'écris aussi des fictions originales depuis un moment. Et pour ce qui est des mots japonais, j'essaye dur comme fer d'en mettre le moins possible mais c'est dur ! x) Disons qu'à chaque fois que j'écris les répliques des personnages, je le pense en japonais alors devoir le traduire en français après coup est frustrant. Mais je suis bien d'accord avec toi !

**Marlee Okami :** Je suis vraiment contente de te savoir si enthousiaste ! à vrai dire, FF9 n'est pas le FF que je préfère bien que je l'adore. Mais je me disais juste que ce serait vraiment drôle d'imaginer cette histoire avec les personnages de Fairy Tail ! Concernant Wendy, j'ai également pensé à Eiko en premier lieu. Et puis je me suis dit que le caractère de Vivi ressemblait bien au sien (gentil et naïf) et que personne d'autre ne conviendrait pour représenter Vivi. Mais maintenant, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé qui remplacera Eiko (bien que j'ai quelques idées en tête). De même que pour Freyja, j'ai encore quelques doutes... Mais je trouverai ! x) Et pour Kweena, je te donnerai juste un indice : c'est en rapport avec ses techniques.

**Titania 971 :** Oui, il y aura d'autres couples mis à part Lucy et Natsu. D'ailleurs, Lucy et Natsu ne seront en couple qu'à la fin de la fic'. Avant ça ce sera plutôt un triangle amoureux avec Grey. x) Mais je préfère ne pas dévoiler les couples à l'avance pour laisser la surprise sur les personnages qui vont apparaître. Je peux déjà dire que je suis plutôt classique au niveau des couples (je n'aime pas trop les Erza x Natsu ou Erza x Grey et tous les couples dans le genre) et il n'y aura pas de slash à priori... Je préviens je suis une pro Lucy x Natsu donc bien que je mettrai quelques moments NaLi, Lucy aura toujours l'avantage (malgré elle) sur Lisanna x)

**Gzou Supreme :** Encore un pavé ! x) Mais j'aime ça donc c'est bon. Tes commentaires me font toujours sourire parce que tu me complimentes tellement que je me dis que je dois être en train de rêver xD Je risque de finir par prendre la grosse tête ! Concernant la signification du rêve et les personnages je ne dirai rien pour laisser la surprise. Mais je ferai un petit commentaire en fin de chapitre pour mes choix concernant Pile et Face et Steiner qui apparaissent ici. Pour ce qui est de la pièce, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire rire, c'était justement mon objectif ! :D Et quand Natsu et Alzack se battent sur la scène, figure toi que j'ai vraiment pensé à mettre la référence à FF9 avec le nombre de spectateurs qui a aimé. Mais j'étais tellement dans mon délire que je me suis dit que je m'emportais un peu trop et que je ferais mieux de m'arrêter là (j'ai même demander conseil à ma soeur pour savoir si je devais les faire revenir ou pas sur scène !). Comme quoi, on pense à la même chose même si je pense que tous les joueurs de FF9 ont pensé à ça. Je suis vraiment désolée de savoir que tu regardais si souvent si le prochain chapitre était paru alors que je ne le publie qu'aujourd'hui ! D'autant plus que ce chapitre est de loin, bien moins drôle que le précédent ! De même que les descriptions sont bien moins meilleures (J'ai l'impression d'avoir régresser en écriture...). J'espère qu'il te ravira tout de même au moins un peu ^^

**Bon je n'ai pas fait de commentaires pour tout mes lecteurs, mais je vous remercie à tous pour vos commentaires qui font toujours plaisir ! Je suis contente d'en avoir fait rire plus d'un avec mon chapitre précédent et espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu avec celui-ci ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Ni Fairy Tail, ni FF9 ne m'appartiennent ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 : À la poursuite d'une princesse<em>

Depuis n'importe quelle pièce du château, on pouvait entendre les cris de la foule et les différents airs joués par l'orchestre. Malgré le bruit permanent, deux hommes à moitié nue dormaient profondément dans le coin d'une petite salle. Entassés l'un sur l'autre, rien ne semblait pouvoir déranger leur profond sommeil. Près d'eux se tenait un jeune soldat dont l'écharpe blanche autour de son cou dépassait de l'armure. Son casque à la main, il regardait avec curiosité son petit compagnon qui tentait d'enfiler une armure semblable à la sienne.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Happy ?" demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses.

Le chat bleu lui répondit par un soupir.

"L'armure est trop grande pour moi... !"

En effet, maintenant que Natsu y pensait, il aurait été impossible que son ami puisse porter ce genre d'équipement. Il lui tendit alors le casque qu'il avait encore sous le bras pour essayer de camoufler un minimum son identité. Dès qu'il eut attrapé le casque, Happy le repoussa au loin, son odorat ne pouvant supporter une telle puanteur.

"Happy ! Arrête de te plaindre ! Ça m'énerve autant que toi de me déguiser ! Mes bottes sont trempés et l'armure put la transpiration... " commença à se plaindre le jeune garçon.

"Aye... J'ai compris..."

Le chaton soupira une nouvelle fois avant de récupérer le casque sur le sol pour le porter malgré lui jusqu'à sa tête. Pendant ce temps, Natsu vérifia une dernière fois que les deux véritables soldats soient toujours inconscients. Gildarts lui avait donné des somnifères pour s'en occuper mais cette façon de faire discrète et sournoise n'était vraiment pas faite pour lui. Il avait alors préféré entrer directement dans la pièce et mettre à terre les deux seuls soldats présents dans la salle. Le mage de Fairy Tail se trouvait par ailleurs grandement déçu par la faiblesse de la garde royale, lui qui s'attendait à quelque chose de plus excitant. Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que lui et Happy avaient trouver de quoi se déguiser, il ne manquait plus qu'à rendre visite à la princesse dans sa chambre et glisser quelques somnifères dans son thé. Déterminé quant à la réussite de sa mission, il sortit rapidement de la petite salle accompagné du chat bleu. Et maintenant où aller ? Il est vrai que Reader lui avait montré plusieurs fois la carte que le peintre avait lui-même dessiner du château lors du voyage. Mais à ce moment là, due à son mal des transports, Natsu n'était pas en état d'étudier quoi que ce soit. De ce fait, lui et Happy étaient arrivé jusque dans cet endroit par pur hasard et ils étaient incapable de dire où ils se trouvaient dans le château. Pourtant, le fait qu'il n'ait aucun repère ne fit pas fléchir le mage pour autant. Après tout, c'était bien sa spécialité de se fier à son instinct, non ? Suivant la trace d'un doux parfum fleuri, les deux se déplacèrent jusqu'à un escalier sur lequel un tapis rouge luxueux était déplié non loin de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Sans se poser plus de question, Natsu monta les marches une à une, incommodé par la lourdeur de son armure et suivi de loin par son camarade.

À peine arriva-t-il à l'étage qu'une jeune personne sortit de la pièce à sa gauche. Celle-ci portait un long manteau blanc qui couvrait presque entièrement son visage. Le mage de feu se stoppa immédiatement, la surprise parcourant son visage. Son coeur sembla se serrer sans qu'il ne puisse en comprendre la raison. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une sensation aussi étrange. La jeune inconnue s'avança en essayant d'ignorer le regard contemplatif du soldat se tenant devant elle. Mais Natsu l'empêcha de le devancer, dévisageant la jeune fille dont il ne pouvait voir que les yeux ambrés. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Elle était la seule qui dégageait cet agréable parfum qui avait même réussi à lui faire oublier l'odeur atroce de l'accoutrement qu'il venait de voler.

"Q... Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dévisager comme cela... ? Aurais-je quelque chose sur le visage ? ...Quoiqu'il en soit, serait-il possible que vous me laissiez passer, je vous prie ?" osa-t-elle dire après plusieurs longues secondes.

"Ah euhm..." Natsu mit quelques secondes de plus avant de retrouver complètement ses esprits. "Non, c'est rien, vous pouvez y aller..." bafouilla-t-il dans son écharpe avant de s'écarter.

Quelle fille étrange... C'était quoi cette façon de parler si précieuse... ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là au juste... ? Le mage jeta un dernier regard suspicieux sur l'encapuchonnée qui dépassait maintenant son compagnon dans sa marche rapide. Sans doute était-elle pressée... Tous les évènements firent à nouveau un tour rapide dans sa tête avant qu'une conclusion ne vienne enfin jusqu'à son esprit. Rien n'était sûr mais son instinct lui disait qu'il avait forcément raison. Il était hors de question de laisser cette fille s'échapper... !

"Happy ! Ne la laisse pas s'enfuir ! C'est la princesse !" s'écria Natsu tandis que la fugueuse atteignait le pas de l'escalier.

Comprenant qu'elle venait d'être découverte, elle accéléra dans sa fuite poursuivie par le chat bleu lui même rapidement dépassé par le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'on entende plus un bruit dans le couloir, ou pour que l'on ne voit plus l'ombre d'une présence. Arriva alors par une énième pièce une petite fille au visage de poupon courant à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'étage avant de s'arrêter essoufflée.

"Mais où est-elle passée ?"

La petite fille au bonnet vert semblait paniquée et très peu sûre d'elle. Comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer à sa majesté que la princesse était introuvable ? Elle tremblait presque de peur en pensant à la réaction que son roi pourrait avoir. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle le dise. Toujours tiraillée entre le choix de continuer à chercher Lucy et celui de prévenir immédiatement le roi, elle fut rapidement rejoint par un vieil homme au crâne dégarni où seul trônait sur sa tête deux épais sourcils blancs ressemblant presque à deux cornes de démon.

"Coco ! Tu as réussi à la retrouver ?"

Il semblait tout aussi paniqué et pressé que la petite fille qui lui répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête, un air inquiet sur le visage. Si Byro ne l'avait pas trouvé non plus, il ne manquait plus qu'à prévenir sa majesté de la disparition de sa chère fille. Le vieillard semblait avoir aussi peu envie de se faire réprimander par le roi Heartfilia que sa camarade mais il semblait s'être résigné sachant qu'ils avaient tout deux failli à leur mission de garder un oeil sur la princesse. En effet, Coco était trop absorbé par la pièce de théâtre qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la princesse était retournée à l'intérieur du château. Quant à Byro, il était comme toujours enfermé dans son laboratoire pour faire quelques expériences et n'avait pas pris sa mission très à coeur. Les deux avaient déjà fait le tour du château, demandés à tous les précepteurs de la princesse s'ils savaient quelque chose, avaient même oser jeter un oeil dans sa chambre puisque personne ne répondait quand on frappait à la porte, tout cela malheureusement sans grand succès. Dans tous les cas, ils devaient maintenant se dépêcher de tenir au courant le reste de la garde royale ainsi que leur roi.

"Coco, je vais prévenir les employés du château pour qu'ils nous préviennent s'ils voient quelque chose. Toi, vas voir le roi et préviens lui de la disparition de Lady Heartfilia." dit-il en s'empressant de partir.

"Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me charger de la dire au roi... ?" râla-t-elle dans le vide, comprenant bien que Byro ne voulait pas attirer la colère du roi sur lui.

Coco repris alors sa course, pieds nus, en direction du balcon ouvert d'où on entendait les instruments de l'orchestre vibrer.

xXxXxXx

Erza Scarlet se tenait aux côtés de sa majesté, observant la pièce du haut du balcon d'un air las. Quelle distraction ridicule... Mais si cela pouvait divertir le roi, alors il n'y avait rien de mal à en organiser de temps à autre. Alors qu'elle était en mission sur le Continent de la Brume, continent sur lequel se trouvait ce royaume et nombreux d'autres, elle avait essayée de finir à temps sa tâche pour l'anniversaire de la princesse qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. La jeune femme avait été heureuse de pouvoir la revoir avant le spectacle, de pouvoir parler de nouveau un peu avec elle. Comme d'habitude, Lucy semblait toujours pleine d'énergie mais Erza avait comme l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans son propre château. Son comportement durant la pièce n'avait fait qu'amplifier ses soupçons, faisant naître une certaine inquiétude dans le coeur de la guerrière. La princesse avait montrer des sourires à la foule mais dès qu'elle s'était assise, son visage s'était terni pour une raison inconnue de la jeune femme. N'était-elle pas du genre à apprécier ce genre de fête ? N'était-ce pas la première fois que son père organisait pour son anniversaire une si grande cérémonie ? Alors qu'est-ce qui venait expliquer cet air las sur le visage de sa belle protégée ? La jeune guerrière aux cheveux écarlates avait cependant fit mine de ne rien voir, de même qu'elle n'intervint pas lorsque la princesse retourna jusqu'à sa chambre discrètement. De toute façon, elle devait rester à son poste et ses sentiments amicaux envers Lucy n'allaient pas entraver son devoir. Elle soupira discrètement tout en regardant vaguement la pièce qui tournait de plus en plus vers le ridicule. La pièce terminée, elle irait sûrement voir la princesse et lui demander ce qui lui arrive.

Tandis que la pièce de théâtre continuait, que la foule acclamait les acteurs, une petite fille pieds nus arriva en trombe sur le balcon en s'écriant à plusieurs reprises : "Votre Majesté ! Votre Majesté !". Le chef du troisième régiment de la garde royal, habillé d'une armure d'un rouge lumineux tirant sur le rose, intercepta la messagère.

"Mmmh... Tu ne peux pas faire ça Coco. Le Roi est occupé pour le moment..."

Voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de la petite fille, Erza décida d'intervenir à son tour. Elle quitta alors son poste pour venir se rapprocher des deux autres.

"S'agit-il d'une urgence ?" demanda-t-elle simplement.

"Oui, c'est extrêmement urgent !" s'empressa de répondre Coco.

Erza parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un soupir malgré le petit sourire sur son visage.

"Je suppose qu'on y peut rien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

"Scarlet... !" rétorqua le chevalier rose avec un sourire cachant son indignation envers la jeune femme qui remettait en cause son autorité.

Erza choisit d'ignorer cette dernière remarque, invitant Coco a expliqué la situation.

"Alors, quel est le problème ?"

"C'est la princesse ! Elle a disparu !" répondit la petite avec affolement.

Les deux membres de la garde royal virent un même air surpris s'afficher sur le visage de chacun. La princesse Lucy avait disparu... ? Certes, elle avait quitté son siège il y a déjà quelque temps mais qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait disparu de la vue de tous en si peu de temps. Toujours perplexe sur la question, la guerrière voulut enquêter un peu plus avant de faire déjà quelques conclusions.

"Tu es sûre de toi ? N'est-elle pas seulement dans sa chambre ? Vous avez fouillé tous les recoins du château ?"

Coco acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ce qui ne fit que rendre plus inquiète la jeune femme. Lucy n'aurait tout de même pas... Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'agissait en effet d'une urgence. Et sa majesté devait être au courant de cette situation dans les plus brefs délais. Scarlet laissa ses deux camarades pour en parler au Roi. Elle se posta ainsi près de son trône avant d'interrompre le loisir de ce dernier avec un regard grave.

"Votre Majesté, nous avons un problème..."

Le roi Heartfilia jeta furtivement un regard sur son soldat avant de replacer son attention sur la pièce.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? Comme tu peux le voir, je suis occupé pour le moment..." répondit-il froidement, faisant bien comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle le dérangeait et qu'elle ferait mieux de se retirer.

"Eh bien... Il s'agit de votre fille..." commença-t-elle hésitante.

"Oui, elle s'est retirée depuis un moment déjà. Je l'ai remarqué." dit-il avec agacement.

"En réalité... Il se pourrait qu'elle ait fui le château avec _cette_ magie..." expliqua Scarlet de manière insistante.

Le roi tourna enfin toute son attention vers son soldat, laissant les distractions pour un autre moment. Il ne semblait ni étonné, ni aussi furieux qu'Erza aurait pu pensé. Sûrement se disait-il que Lucy Heartfilia ne parviendrait jamais à lui échapper.

"Scarlet ! Sugarboy !" appela-t-il violemment tandis que l'homme en armure rose s'avançait. "Je vous ordonne de retrouver Lucy, cette petite peste et de la ramener ici dans les plus brefs délais !"

Erza s'inclina avec un "oui votre majesté" avant de quitter le balcon suivie de Sugarboy. Qu'avait donc en tête Lucy ? La princesse essayerait-elle vraiment de s'enfuir... ? Coco était déjà repartie chercher de nouveau dans tous les recoins du château, les deux chefs des premiers et troisième régiments se retrouvant alors seuls dans le couloir.

"C'est embêtant que Hughes ne soit pas là dans une telle situation" commenta l'homme au menton fendu.

Hughes était le chef du deuxième régiment de la garde royale. Il était récemment parti en mission et n'avait pas pu revenir à temps pour cette soirée là. Il aurait en effet été utile qu'il soit maintenant ici, mais Erza ne jugeait pas sa présence réellement nécessaire.

"Sugarboy, tu vas chercher la princesse Lucy. Je vais interroger Virgo et le reste de ses précepteurs. Je suis sûre qu'ils savent quelque chose." proposa la jeune femme, bien que ce fut plus un ordre qu'une proposition.

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part de son partenaire, Erza s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, à la recherche des précepteurs de la jeune blonde. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir en tête cette Lucy ?

xXxXxXx

Laissant le général Scarlet partir, le chef du troisième régiment partit en direction du réfectoire réservé à ses soldat, espérant en embrigader quelques-uns dans la recherche de la princesse. Cette petite Lucy... Quelle idée d'essayer de s'enfuir avec _cette_ magie... Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir défier le roi ? Il restait cependant quelque chose d'étrange dans cette affaire... Tout le château avait tenté de garder secret et de cacher à la princesse sa capacité à utiliser cette magie, héritage de sa défunte mère. Si la jeune fille fuyait réellement du château après avoir découvert leurs plans, cela signifiait que quelqu'un avait vendu la mèche. Mais le chevalier aurait le temps de réfléchir sur la question plus tard. Il importait d'abord de ramener la princesse jusqu'au roi le plus rapidement possible. L'homme aux cheveux blond entra ainsi dans le réfectoire demandant le rassemblement de ses hommes. Il ne vit cependant que deux personnes arrivés jusqu'à lui, à moitié nus et avec des petits yeux endormis. Gardant son calme malgré la colère qui commençait à monter en lui, il adressa son habituel sourire aux deux soldats rempli de sous entendus.

"Que faites vous tous les deux ? Il est temps de vous rhabiller et vite... !"

Les hommes n'osèrent pas parler tout de suite, ni regarder leur général dans les yeux, honteux de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

"Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans le château... ! Nous avons été assommé et on nous a volé une de nos armures... !" tenta de s'expliquer le premier.

"Ils ont sûrement voulu prendre la deuxième mais ce sont résignés puisque j'étais aussi sans vêtements en me réveillant. Ils sont donc deux à s'être infiltré ici !" continua le deuxième.

Le général sembla réfléchir un instant. Au moins deux personnes étaient donc parvenus à éviter les gardes et pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château... Un nouveau problème venait maintenant de s'ajouter au premier. Qui aurait cru que cette soirée serait si mouvementée ? Malgré l'augmentation de la sécurité en vue de l'anniversaire de la princesse, la garde royale s'était sûrement relâché avec l'ambiance festive régnant dans le royaume. Il repensa tour à tour aux deux problèmes qui se présentaient maintenant à lui : la disparition de la princesse, l'intrusion des deux étrangers...

"Quoiqu'il en soit la princesse a disparue et le roi nous a donné pour ordre de la retrouver. Alors rhabillez vous et mettez vous au travail... !" ordonna le chevalier rose.

Les deux soldats se lancèrent un regard furtif, quelque peu ahuris devant l'annonce de la disparition de leur chère princesse. Saluant leur général, ils quittèrent la pièce rapidement l'un pour se rhabiller et le second pour commencer dès à présent sa mission. Sugarboy ne tarda pas à partir à son tour laissant le réfectoire vide. Il allait devoir s'y mettre lui aussi, prévenir ses soldats dispersés, fouiller tous les recoins du château... Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Surtout si ce qu'il soupçonnait s'avérait exacte. L'homme en armure ne croyait pas vraiment à la _fuite_ de Lucy Heartfilia, ce pourquoi il préférait utilisé le terme de _disparition_. C'était l'arrivée des deux intrus qui avait pu le faire douter : après tout il n'y avait aucun moyen pour la princesse de connaître les plans de la reine et il était bien plus probable qu'il s'agisse alors d'un kidnapping.

Sugarboy fouilla de fond en comble le château sermonnant les soldats de son régiment qu'il pouvait croiser sur son passage. Cependant, il ne put trouver pas une seule trace des intrus pas plus que celle de la princesse. Il ne manquait que les deux tours du château à inspecter et il décida alors de commencer par la tour droite. Ceci étant une décision totalement arbitraire n'allait pas chercher là une quelconque explication... Quand bien même, il y avait une raison pour laquelle le général du troisième régiment avait décidé de terminer son inspection par les tours de guets. Ces tours étaient tout simplement immenses et restaient pour la garde royale entière (excepté peut être pour le général Scarlet, il fallait l'avouer) un défi de taille à relever. Sans se décourager, le chevalier au menton fendu entama sa montée sur l'escalier en colimaçon permettant d'accéder au haut de la tour. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, bien qu'habitué par la lourdeur de son armure, il lui semblait que celle-ci devenait plus lourde chaque marche qu'il escaladait. Il parvint finalement à atteindre le sommet malgré quelques gouttes de sueur dégoulinant sur son visage. Ah enfin arrivé... Il pouvait enfin s'adosser au rempart admirant quelques secondes les spectateurs et la scène plusieurs mètres au dessous de lui. Le général crut apercevoir quelques silhouettes sur la tour opposée, laissant alors sa fatigue de côté pour prêter plus d'attention à ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Plissant les yeux pour mieux pouvoir identifier sa cible, ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir bien grand devant la scène dont il était témoin. La princesse Lucy avait besoin de lui, et tout de suite... !

xXxXxXx

Dans la tour de l'aile droite du château, une jeune fille encapuchonnée était poursuivie de près par un étrange soldat aux cheveux roses et un petit animal bleu dont la tête était recouverte par un casque. La jeune blonde avait beau chercher, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu ce genre de gardes dans le château. Peut être étaient-ils des nouvelles recrues. Mais dans ce cas là, quel était l'intérêt d'avoir embauché un chat ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Lucy n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ces bêtises. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à les semer et ce le plus vite possible. Il était hors de question que ces deux là viennent lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Elle ne ralentit pas sa course, malgré la fatigue, de peur de se faire attraper par le soldat aux cheveux saumon qui lui criait de s'arrêter. Arrivée au sommet, Lucy se retrouva bloquée et fut rapidement rejoint par l'étrange garçon accompagné de son chat, celui-ci ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire victorieux en voyant la princesse prise au piège. Quelque peu essoufflés par la montée, le chat bleu retira son casque tandis que son maître passait le dos de sa main sur le bas de son visage comme pour essuyer quelques gouttes de sueur invisibles.

"Tu ne peux plus fuir nulle part alors tu ferais bien de te r... "

Le jeune soldat ne put finir sa phrase, observant avec surprise la jeune étrangère monter sur le rebord séparant la tour du vide. Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de sourire malicieusement, fière d'avoir trouvé le moyen d'échapper à son poursuivant. Elle attrapa une guirlande qu'elle avait détaché quelques secondes plutôt, reliant la tour à multiples hauteurs du château, les guirlandes se regroupant toutes au dessus du chapiteau. Elle avait longuement pensé à sa fuite, elle y avait pensé dans les moindres détails, s'étaient préparée à toutes les possibilités y compris celle où elle serait poursuivie par la garde royale. Mais il y avait une chose que la princesse n'avait pas prévu, quelque chose de tout simplement imprévisible. En effet, comment Lucy Heartfilia aurait pu prévoir qu'au moment où elle sauterait dans le vide, elle se serait emmêlé les pieds dans la longue guirlande qui traînait à ses pieds... ? C'est malheureusement pour elle ce qui arriva. Prise au dépourvue et tentant de démêler la corde décorée autour de ses pieds, elle lâcha prise et se retrouva bientôt tête en bas à voltiger dans les airs. Un cri faillit s'échapper de ses lèvres mais elle le retint à la dernière seconde se rappelant qu'elle pourrait être découverte et sa fuite devenir un échec. Lucy attachée malgré elle se dirigeait ainsi à toute vitesse vers un mur de pierre avec lequel une collision serait bientôt imminente. Le corps tourné vers la tour qu'elle venait de quitter, elle voyait ses deux poursuivants devenir de plus en plus petits jusqu'à ce qu'un animal bleu viennent voler de ces petites ailes blanches jusqu'à elle à une vitesse fulgurante. La blonde crut s'étouffer lorsqu'arrivé assez proche d'elle, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'étrange chat bleu appartenant au soldat. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol, arrachant la guirlande qui la retenait prisonnière et la protégeant ainsi d'un grave accident. Lucy avait toujours du mal à croire ce dont elle était pourtant témoin. Elle avait été sauvée par un chat, qui plus est un chat bleu et le pire c'est qu'il avait des ailes !

"Ah... C'est trop lourd..."

La fille encapuchonnée cligna des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Qui venait de parler à l'instant... ? Elle leva la tête vers son sauveur qui la retenait difficilement par le haut de son manteau blanc. Non... Il était impossible que ce soit ce drôle de chat... Il était déjà suffisamment étrange alors si en plus il parlait, cela deviendrait carrément bizarre.

"Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps..."

La voix fluette qui semblait mettre beaucoup d'effort dans ce qu'elle faisait vint de nouveau tonner dans les oreilles de la princesse déroutée. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute... Lucy venait de voir les lèvres du chat bleu bouger.

"Un chat qui parle ?" S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

Le mouvement de recul qu'elle venait d'effectuer par inadvertance fut l'annonce de sa fin. Le chaton déstabilisé, vola quelques secondes maladroitement avant que ces deux ailes ne disparaissent soudainement dans un nuage de paillettes.

"Je suis à court de magie..." Dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

"Matou inutile... !" Ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre la jolie Lucy alors que les deux tombaient dans le vide...

xXxXxXx

Toujours sur le sommet de la tour droite, Natsu ne pouvait effacer ce regard perplexe de son visage. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à cerner cette fille... Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Sauter dans le vide comme ça... Natsu allait finir par douter que la personne qu'il poursuivait était bel et bien sa cible. On ne lui avait jamais dit que la princesse était une personne si loufoque. S'il n'avait pas envoyer Happy la sauver, elle se serait sans doute écrasé contre le mur du château. C'est juste au moment où il y pensait que le garçon déguisé vit passer loin devant lui un soldat de la garde royale ressemblant à un chevalier rose. Il s'était accroché à une guirlande semblable à celle accrochée aux pieds de l'encapuchonnée. Le mage de feu le regardait voltiger et il ne put retenir un petit pouffement moqueur lorsque le chevalier blond qui avait oublié de lâcher la corde au bon moment s'encastra dans le mur. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser. Lui aussi devait rejoindre Happy et cette fille étrange. Tiens... Où étaient-ils passés ? Il les avait vu il y a encore quelques secondes dans les airs et maintenant il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux ! Son oeil fut bientôt attiré par deux petites silhouettes tombées sur le chapiteau abritant l'orchestre de la troupe. Tiens, c'était plutôt rare qu'Happy se retrouve à court de magie si vite. Peut-être que la princesse était trop lourde... Quoiqu'il en soit, lui aussi devait rejoindre le chapiteau avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit de nouveau.

"Bien c'est mon tour... Je suis gonflé à bloc !"

Avec un sourire déterminé, il chercha brièvement une seconde guirlande accrochée à la tour avant de s'en emparer fermement et de se lancer dans le vide. À la seconde même où il fut balancé par la corde, son air confiant disparu laissant son mal des transports prendre le dessus. Il lâcha tant bien que mal la corde au moment opportun, rebondissant sur les pans élastiques du chapiteau abritant la scène. Natsu se faufila habilement dessous pour retomber sur l'orchestre de Fairy Tail. Happy était étalé par terre juste à ses pieds, partiellement conscient.

"La princesse... La princesse s'est enfuie à l'intérieur..." Dit-il maladroitement comme s'il avait été sonné par un objet contondant.

Le mage de feu n'en demanda pas plus, prenant son compagnon sous son bras avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du vaisseau magique. Il avait beau avoir voyagé à l'intérieur pendant plusieurs heures, le membre de Fairy Tail avait l'impression de voir ces lieux pour la première fois. Cet endroit n'était finalement pas si terrible lorsqu'il ne flottait pas dans les airs. Malgré l'apparente grande coque recouvrant l'extérieur du bateau volant, l'intérieur ne disposait que d'un petit espace. Et après avoir visité quelques pièces, on en avait vite fait le tour. Natsu et Happy n'eurent ainsi aucun mal à rattraper leur cible qui s'engouffra bientôt dans la cave sombre qui servait de salle de réunion à la troupe. La fuyarde bouscula au passage une jeune femme déguisée en princesse du Moyen Age, ses longs cheveux verts ondulés tombant sur sa robe blanche.

"Hé ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire plus attention ?" lança-t-elle furieusement alors qu'elle était encore en déséquilibre.

L'encapuchonnée s'excusa furtivement avant de poursuivre sa fuite jusqu'à la cale où elle s'arrêta enfin. Ses deux poursuivants ne l'avaient pas lâchés d'une semelle, laissant Bisca toujours incrédule derrière eux. Ils ne lui avaient donné que comme explication un ''C'est la princesse !'' lancé par Happy, ne lui laissant pas plus de temps pour demander de quelconques détails.

Le mage de feu en avait assez. Cette course poursuite était devenue lassante à ses yeux. Pourquoi la princesse n'acceptait-elle pas simplement de se faire enlever ? C'était idiot de fuir, surtout si c'était pour venir se réfugier dans la base de ses kidnappeurs... ! L'adolescent aux cheveux saumons s'avança alors vers la jeune fille immobile, un air agacé sur le visage.

"Elle s'est enfin arrêtée..." souffla Happy.

Natsu comme Lucy se tenait immobile, le silence s'installant dans la pièce pendant de longues secondes. Le mage en armure s'approcha finalement de sa cible avec nonchalance.

"Tu as finalement arrêté de courir partout..."

Alors qu'il était assez proches pour pouvoir la toucher, la princesse se retourna vivement vers lui, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

"Depuis quand les soldats de l'armée sont aussi persistant ? Vous n'avez pas honte de suivre vicieusement une jeune femme jusque dans ses loges ?"

Ni Natsu, ni Happy ne purent réagir tout de suite. Les deux amis se regardèrent espérant trouver chez l'autre un indice sur la signification de cette phrase. Cette princesse était-elle si idiote qu'elle n'avais pas encore compris qu'ils faisaient partis de la troupe... ? Les deux membres de la guilde ne dirent pas un mot, fixant l'encapuchonnée d'un même regard désespéré. Les deux inconnus la fixant mirent Lucy mal à l'aise. À quoi pensait ces types au juste ? Puis mettant fin à la tension régnant sur la pièce, Happy entreprit de mettre au clair la situation.

"Nous ne sommes pas des soldats mais des mages de Fairy Tail... !" commença-t-il tandis qu'il tentait d'extraire avec force son casque coincé sur sa tête.

"Lady Heartfilia nous ferait-elle l'honneur de se laisser kidnapper ?" embraya le mage de feu, fier d'avoir fait un effort pour paraître poli et distingué. Puis voyant que son compagnon avait des problèmes, il vint l'aider à retirer le poids sur son crâne avec autant de mal que lui. La jeune princesse resta là, ahurie, son visage toujours caché dans l'ombre de son capuchon. Serrant les poings, elle s'avança furieusement des deux rigolos pour envoyer valser le chaton bleu d'un coup de pied sur la tête, ce dernier allant se cogner au fond de la cale, le casque à ses pieds.

"Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire avant de me faire courir à travers tout le château ?" s'exclama-t-elle honteuse.

Natsu ne fit même plus attention aux mots qui sortaient de la bouche de la jeune fille, trop énervé par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce n'était qu'un faible coup de pied mais le fait qu'une inconnue s'en prenait à son ami le mettait hors de lui. Il prit la décision de laisser de côté l'air aimable qu'il avait essayé de garder pour prendre violemment le bras de la jeune fille qui eut un petit sursaut de surprise au contact du mage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire là ?"

Sa voix s'était assombrie, son regard durcit. Derrière son capuchon blanc, Lucy restait muette, quelque peu impressionnée par l'aura qui se dégageait du mage. Elle ne parvenait pas bien à comprendre d'où lui venait cette soudaine colère. Mais préférant ignorer son air menaçant, elle dégagea son bras de la pression qu'exerçait le garçon et recula de quelques pas avant d'enlever délicatement sa capuche révélant les longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient plissés en une détermination convaincante laissant les deux mâles totalement muets. Natsu avait entendu nombreuses rumeurs sur la princesse Lucy Heartfilia. Il était presque certain que la plupart de ces rumeurs étaient fausses. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'agissait d'une très belle femme. Devant le mutisme des deux brigands, la jeune blonde ne tarda pas à prendre la parole avec un air autoritaire digne de n'importe quel princesse arrogante.

"Si c'est bien moi que vous cherchiez, très bien... Je vous ordonne de me kidnapper !"

L'étrange animal bleu se figea, hébété, tandis que son compagnon affichait un large sourire intéressé. Cette princesse n'était assurément pas une princesse comme les autres... Et avec ça, leur mission était enfin terminée.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Bon... Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre (comme d'habitude)... J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (notamment les passages où Lucy se prend la corde dans les pieds ou les autres passages de ce genre) mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup de répétitions et ça me dérange énormément. J'ai bien essayé de changer ça mais j'avoue qu'après avoir tout recopié sur l'ordinateur, je n'en ai pas trouvé la force. Alors j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas trop lourd... Je le modifierai peut-être si vous le jugez nécessaire.**

**Concernant mes choix pour les personnages, je vous rassure tout de suite. Sugarboy a beau remplacer Steiner, il n'accompagnera pas les héros dans leur quête (m'enfin bon, je pense que vous vous en doutiez quand même xD). Et si je n'ai pas choisi Grey comme certains auraient pu le penser c'est simple : Grey ne ressemble en rien à Steiner, ni par ses compétences ni par son caractère et enfin ni par son physique (je vous réserve une bien autre surprise pour Grey ;) ). Pour ce qui est de Pile et Face et bien... J'ai réfléchi... J'ai réfléchi. Et je me suis dit que si je m'étais Sugarboy, autant mettre toute la clique. Même si après coup je me dis que c'est vraiment dommage de ne pas avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour jouer les comiques comme eux... J'ai aussi pensé aux chats d'Extalia (vous savez celui qui ressemble à Ichiya et l'autre qui bouge la patte) mais pour une autre raison (en rapport avec mon scénario) ça ne collait pas donc j'ai laissé tombé, à regret, l'idée du duo de comique.**

**Bon je crois que je vais m'arrêter là parce que si ça continue, je vais faire une note d'auteure aussi longue que le chapitre x) Je tiens juste à dire, concernant la régularité des chapitres, que bah justement je ne serai pas du tout régulière... Sachez que j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette fanfic, réellement ! Seulement voilà avec le bac et tout ça à la fin de l'année, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire donc mes chapitres risquent d'être longs à sortir. Je sais que ça peut en décourager certains pour lire donc je préfère prévenir tout de suite. Je m'excuse de vous imposer cela (étant également une lectrice, je sais à quel point c'est pénible) et je remercie d'avance ceux qui continueront d'attendre les chapitres avec foi.**

**Merci à vous et à une prochaine !**


End file.
